This application is for acquisition of a high resolution in vivo microscopic computed tomography (micro-CT) scanner to evaluate 3-dimensional structure and properties of bone and soft tissue. There are currently over 18 NIH funded projects at Duke University that would greatly benefit from access to such a shared instrumentation facility. The proposed instrument, a Skyscan 1176 microCT scanner, is designed for a wide variety of uses including imaging of bone, soft tissues (using appropriate contrast agents), and vascular networks in tissues and tumors at high resolution. The instrument will be used to image bone and soft tissue in models of osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, tissue engineering, injury, tumorigenesis, and angiogenesis, using various small animal models. The primary emphasis will be on the study of genetically modified mice. The instrument will be available as a shared resource with priority to NIH funded projects, with time allowed for pilot data acquisition as well as the development of new imaging technologies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Funds are requested for a high resolution in vivo microscopic computed tomography (microCT) scanner to evaluate 3-dimensional bone and soft tissue, primarily in mouse models of osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, injury, tumorigenesis, and angiogenesis. The instrument will be available as a shared resource with a particular emphasis on NIH funded projects, with time allowed for pilot data acquisition as well as the development of new imaging technologies.